I'm Blue!
by Kains Dark Angel
Summary: hello every one! its me again! who wants to see Kain and the Lutinants sing? Well come on in and watch make yourself comfertable!
1. Default Chapter

I'm Blue

yay I know your probably thinking what the heck? Well do you know the song by Eiffel 65 called Blue? Well who would be better at singing this song then well, RAZIEL!!! ladies and Gentle men, vampires and demons alike welcome to our first song in the Karaoke!

Me: heyyyy everybody! Welcome to The Circle of Nine Club! Here we do Karaoke, skateboard stunts(why not?), drinking, arcade games and other tournaments and cool things to do! 

Kain: *moans* Why do I have to be here when this chapter is about Raziel?

Me: Because you have to.

Kain: Why?

Me: Because

Kain: Why?

Me: Because I'm the boss of this fic!

Kain: Why? (obviously enjoying himself)

Me: 'Cause I said so!!!!

Kain: Why??? (he is having lots of fun taunting Dark Angel)

Me: *towers over Kain* THIS IS WHY!!!!! * cameraman adverts the camera to look at a bunch of little fishies* *KRASH*

Kain: *half stuck in the wall* ...oh..thats why..

Me: Ehem.. sorry for that violent moment. Now getting on with the story. Raziel is sing the main part of this song and we will draw to see who has to sing this song with him! Yay how fun!!...*crickets chirp*..ok fine, be that way! *walks over to the other clan members and other vampires, demons ect.* 

Voradore: Why do I have to be here I'm not a clan member of Kain's.

Janose: Yay, neither am I! 

Me: *dangerously soft voice*...do..you..want to..suffer..the same fate..that Kain ..did ??? *she is trying from strangling Janose and Voradore*

Voradore & Janose:....No thanks.

Me: Good, any other questions?

Malchiah: Yay, umm why do you say 'she' when your the one writing this?

everyone except Malchia: what???

Malchia; you know when she wrote in those little stars * she wrote 'she is trying from strangling Janose and Voradore' . Why does she say 'she' when she is writing this??

Everyone:..............

Me:... because.

Malchia: well that bothers me!

Me: ..you want me to change it? Fine I won't do that any more.

Malchia: thank you....PAY UP RAHAB!

Rahab: DAMN! HERE'S YOUR LOUSY 50 BUCKS! 

Malchiah: YES! HAHA!

Me: What!?!?! you were betting on that? 

Malchiah and Rahab: ya, so?

Me:......Nothing.. Now any more questions? Good! Lets start this. Raziel get up on stage ..*nothing happens* .. where is Raziel? *everyone shrugs* ..Ugh! 

???: AHAHAHA I WIN AGAIN 

?!?: WHAT!!!??!? NO WAY! AWW MAN THERE GOES 30$!

Me: *kicks open the door to see Raziel handing over 30$ over to Ariel. and sees Moebius, Sarafan Lord and Malek playing cards* ....ok, this is just weird..

Malek: tell me something that isn't weird in Nosgoth and I will strip dance around this place. *he said dryly*

Me: ..even if there wasn't something weird here no one would want to see that! Raziel get your ass up on stage! And everyone else get out you all have to watch this. *Gets a hat with a lot of peoples (their names) names on paper* Okay I'm going to pull out a few names out of here and they will either be help singing this song or just be in it. This is going to be kinda like a music video sooo lets have fun with this! Okay first person is...drum roll please...*draws from hat*.....Ryu! Ryu while your at it get Blue (dragon)!

..second person.... Zephon!

Zephon: grrrr...

Me: ..spoiled sport....and third person...GOT in other words Guardian of Tears!! Alright all of you go back stage and they will give you your parts! While you wait we will have some very amusing..ehem ..I mean amazing skate board tricks done by Zephon!

All: YAY!!

Me: *whispers* he is going to brake his ass..

* 15 minutes later* Zephon amazingly did pretty good but on a few tricks he didn't land right. So he busted his butt! Every one is now sitting down ..except for Zephon of ofcource. The set is Dark but you can tell there are people..vampires and people or dragons and...you get the picture.

all of a sudden all the lights turned blue and there was Ryu in some Ghetto like clothes, you know, black jeans with the knees ripped out to show skin and a t-shirt with a black vest and of course the hat put on backwards and sunglasses. Blue has glasses on too (Blue is a cute little dragon ^_^)

Ryu: *music starts* Yo listen up here's a story..*a blue back drop falls with grass and a tree both blue*

Blue: ..about a little guy that lives in a blue world..* Blue spot light on Raziel who is sitting on a box looking like he is thinking*

Ryu:.. and all day..*blue sun pops up*

Blue: ..and all night..*blue moon pops up*

both: ..and everything he sees is just blue like him inside and outside..

Ryu:..Blue his house..*blue house falls in front of Raziel*

Blue: ..with a blue little window.. *you can see Raziel's face through it*

Ryu: ..and a blue corvette..*sees Zephon in the car. The license read 'blue'*

Both: ..and everything is blue for him..

Blue: .. and Hisself..

Ryu: ..and everybody around 'cause he ain't got no body to listen to...*everyone looks blue that walks around Raziel's window*

Raziel: I'm blue da ba dee da ba die *repeats for a while*

everyone starts to get up and dance. GOT, Zephon, Blue and Ryu have their own little solo dance.

Raziel: I have a blue house with a blue window. *gestures to the inside of the house and the window* Blue is the color of all that I wear. *he steps out of the house also in ghetto clothes but there blue and so is he if you haven't figured out* Blue are the streets and all the trees are too. I have a girlfriend.. *GOT shows up in a blue dress* ..and she is so blue. Blue are the people here that walk around, blue like my corvette its standing outside (you know where everything is). Blue are the words I say and what I think. * blue words show up on a string, one says 'Raziel is a Gerber-baby *joke between me and my friends but if you can see the humor then good job!* Raziel glares up still singing and sees Shira (my friend) holding the signs. then when he looks back down another word on a string comes down but its a thought bubble which says 'figures') ..Blue are the feelings that live inside me. (the word blue comes down)

Raziel is holding GOT while he sings

Raziel: I'm Blue da ba dee da ba die...*ect.*

Zephon: Inside and outside..

GOT: ..Blue his house..

Zephon: ..with a blue little window.. 

GOT: ..and a blue corvette..

Both: ..and everything is blue for him..

Zephon: .. and Hisself..

GOT: ..and everybody around cause he ain't got no body to listen to...

Raziel: I'm blue da ba dee da ba die..ect. *music stops* 

everyone claps and whistles. Raziel kisses GOT. I go and congratulate everyone and high-five Shira for her joke. 

Me: Wellllll that's all the time we have for to day see you next time at The Circle of Nine Club! And a big thanks to all the participants.

******************************************

So was it good or Bad? should I stop or should I keep going ? U decide but please don't be all rational about it. I hope to see you soon in the next chapter. Oh and by the way if you want to be in this story or have any suggestions on songs or anything don't hesitate to ask! please R&R. 

Biey!!^_^...O_O oh and before I forget. I don't own the song by Eiffel 65 nor do I own any of the character sept me! 


	2. Rock Super Star

Hello everyone!!! I hope everyone liked my fic. and thanks to 

Raziel and Sylvia for their reviews! Thanks you guys! remember if you wanna be in the fic or give me suggestions you have to either mail me or review the story and tell me. Now for one of my favorite songs. Now I'm not usually fond of rap, but this is an exception. Have fun reading my fic. 

Me: and Hello everyone! welcome back to The Circle of Nine Club! Last time we had Raziel, Ryu, Blue, GOT (Guardian of Tears) and Zephon in a move making and singing karaoke! And guess what I still have the tape! Now to day is an exception to my music taste scence its rap but hey there are some good rap songs. Today it is Rap Superstar by Cypress Hill. Hey have to have some anger! Now lets draw na.......RAHAB!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE SLUSHY MACHINE!!!

Rahab: Why?!?!? Plus I'm drinking blood flavor!

Me: good for you, now get out!!

Rahab: Fine! and By the way my ass isn't in the slushy machine, that was my face moron!

Me: so sorry(sarcastic), (not sarcastic) I couldn't tell the difference, they looked the same!

Rahab:.....I hate you.....

Me: I know big bro.

All(except Kain, Janose, Voradore and the clan leaders): WHAT!?!?!??!??!!??!

Malek: ..but , but how? we thought you were in love with Kain!!!

Me: I am.

Malek: eww....then that means he is your child if your Rahab's sister.....and all the clan leaders' sister.....thats..sick.

Me: not for vampires. Kain is my maker and yes I do love him.

Meobius: but your only 14!!! how could you be in love with him?!?!?

Me: correction Meobius as Ariel and a few others know that I was made by Kain 20 years before he fought the Sarafan Lord. There for I'm in the body of a 14 year old. Because I was made when I was 14 (duh..). And I'm a vampeal or Dunpeal. I like vampeal better though. That means I'm half-human half-vampire. Kain well...didn't do something right..and well that's a whole different story! So moving on now you know!

All:...O_O..

Me: Ok now moving on the first person to sing the song is...........Kain!

Kain:...happy,happy,joy,joy(sarcastic)

Me: Second person is........Me...YAY ...ok Third person is ..........Fallen Templar!!

FT: YES!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ok um.....Janose get up here*Janose gets up* come here can you please do something to entertain everyone while we are getting ready?

Janose: ...I guess

Me: great!

***************************getting dressed(ghetto clothes again!)*******

Janose:...and so I said that's not a Ware Wolf, that's my wife!!!!!!

ALL: AHAHAHHAHAHHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: wow Janose is being funny! Well thank you Janose you may sit down now. *he sits* ok now lets start this up!!!

Kain: *wearing a black outside, red inside leather trench coat with the arms ripped out. He is not wearing a shirt. He has black leather loose pants. His hair is in a complete low ponytail with a hat on backwards that say 'Ghetto Vamp'. and of course warming black sunglasses and a silver chain necklace with a mini-(chibi) Soul Reaver on it. And the really REaver sword connected with leather behind him.* 

Most people don't see how much work is really involved   
in this rap shit  
I didn't know it  
I didn't see it  
I never saw it until I was actually in it  
You really gotta be in it  
To understand what its like  
But you always gotta   
People always gotta see your smile  
You always gotta put on that fake  
You know what i'm sayin  
No matter what u just been through  
  


FT: * In Baggy jeans with a lot of holes. A sleaveless shirt on that says 'Rapsupperstar'.has a jean jacket tied around his waist. also has sunglasses on and a baseball hat with the top ripped out, and wore the bill of the hat on the left side of his head. he has gloves on with the fingers ripped out.*So you wanna be a rap superstar  
And live large a big house   
5 cars, you're in charge  
Comin up in the world   
Don't trust nobody  
Gotta look over your shoulder constantly  


Me:* has on a black tube top spaghetti strap shirt that says, Front: Heaven doesn't want me.... Back: and Hell is afraid I'll take over. Black very short shorts on and ankle high boots. I also have black gloves with the figures ripped out but my gloves weave up my arms to my elbows with two black ribbons. Hair in one very high ponytail.*I remember the days when I was a young kid growin up  
Lookin in the mirror dreamin about blowin up  
To rock crowds make money  
Chill wit the honies  
Sign autographs and whatever the people want from me  
Shits funny  
How impossible cream manifest in the games that be comin with it  
Never the less you gotta go for the gusto  
But you don't know about the blood sweat and tears   
and losin some of your peers  
And losin some of your self   
Music has past gone by  
Hopefully you don't manifest for the wrong guy  
Egomaniac in the brainiac  
Don't know how to act  
Shits deep  
48 tracks  
Studio gangsta mack  
Sign a deal emcees wanna make a mill  
But never will   
Till he crosses over still  
Feelin no hate   
But fantasies come wit these  
Just to sacrifice the taste of makin cheese  
You wanna be a rap superstar in the biz  
And take shit from people who don't know what it is  
I wish it was all fun and games   
But the price of fame is high  
And some can't pay to play  
Trapped in what you rappin about  
Tell me what happened when you lost clout  
The rout you took started collapsing   
No fans  
No fame  
No respect  
No change  
No women  
And everyone shits on your name

FT: So you wanna be a rap superstar   
And live large  
A big house   
5 cars   
The rent charged  
Comin up in the world don't trust nobody  
Gotta look over your shoulder constantly  
To be a rap superstar  
And live large  
A big house   
5 cars   
The rent charged  
Comin up in the world don't trust nobody  
Gotta look over your shoulder constantly  
  


Kain: When you sign to a record label  
You don't know you sign your life over  
And these whiteboys don't care about you  
Cuz the minute you fall off  
They'll find another Noreaga  
And they'll find another Capone-n-Noreaga  
And they'll find another B-Real  
So you need to just keep   
Stack your chips up  
Do what you gotta do while your hot  
And mafuckin get out the game  
Stick to the drug game  
And the drug game is even worse  
Because if someone jerks you   
You can shoot em and kill me  
But in this game if someone jerks you  
You gotta be humble  


Me:No matter what you just been through  
Shit has gotta be right  
You gotta approach people  
You gotta be on the up and up  
And everything gotta be all good  
When you see someone slap hands with em  
You know what i'm sayin give em a pound  
Or whatever it is  
But you always gotta act like it ain't shit  


FT: So you wanna be a rap superstar   
And live large  
A big house   
5 cars   
The rent charged  
Comin up in the world don't trust nobody  
Gotta look over your shoulder constantly  
To be a rap superstar  
And live large  
A big house   
5 cars   
The rent charged  
Comin up in the world don't trust nobody  
Gotta look over your shoulder constantly  
  


Kain: My own son don't know me  
Sittin up in the hotel room lonley  
But I thank god I'm wit my homies  
But sometimes I wish I was back home  
But only no radio or videos  
Cuz they show me no love  
The phony gotta hit the road slowly  
So the record gets pushed by sony  
I'm in the middle like monie  
And the press say that  
My own people disowned me  
And the best way back  
Is to keep your head straight  
Never inflate the cranium  
Your crew worried about them honies at the paladium  
Who just wanna cling on swing on  
And so on and go on and fall off  
The hoes fall off  
To the next rap superstar   
Wit no shame give him a year  
And they'll be right out the game  
The same as the last one  
Who came before him  
Gained fame  
Started gettin ignored  
I warned him  
Assured him  
This ain't easy take it from weezy   
Sleezy people wanna be cheesey  
They talkin evil  


All: So you wanna be a rap superstar   
And live large  
A big house   
5 cars   
The rent charged  
Comin up in the world don't trust nobody  
Gotta look over your shoulder constantly  
To be a rap superstar  
And live large  
A big house   
5 cars   
The rent charged  
Comin up in the world don't trust nobody  
Gotta look over your shoulder constantly  


Me: HELL YA THAT FELT GOOD!!!!

Kain: *grabs and kisses me hard and long* No, that felt good.

Me: I will *falls down from surprise. is delirious* most definitely agree..*Kain catches me before I hit the ground and puts me in a closet.*

Kain: well because she is knocked out I will say that, that's all for now and thank you for coming to The Circle of Nine Club.

Me: *opens the closet to reveille a bed in the background* And a special thanks to Fallen Templar for being in the fic. See ya all! *smiles and throws me back onto the bed and closes the door. Moaning noises are heard*

Janose: I think we should leave....

Dumah: Why? Its always fun to easdrop..*whispers* especially on exciting things...

Fallen Templar: Dumah your sick.

Duham: I know

Fallen Templar: Lets go over towards the arcade area so we DON'T hear them...got it Dumah?

Dumah: grrrr

*More bed banging and loud very LOUD moaning!*

Voradore: Lets leave and fast! I don't want to know how this turns out!

Malek: well they do like each other

everyone except Malek: NO KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!

That's the end people! If you like the song I have an uncut version(I didn't know it was uncut at the time) of a music video I made starring Sailor Jupiter(if u don't know don't ask)

Thanks peeps and please R&R ^_^ have a nice day!


	3. DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!

Hi everyone!! thank u everyone for your reviews!!!! time to do a knew song-fic. 

**********************

Me: WELCOME EVERYONE TOOOO THE CIRCLE OF NINE CLUB!!!!!!

Kain: *pinches my butt ti ti *smirks*(mind u this is blood omen 2 Kain)

Me: EY! Kain not here...ehim...now onto the program, I thought it would be neat if we did a Japanese made song but don't worry its in English. *looks around the room* where is everyone Kain.....

Kain:...I dunno 

Me: *Japanese sweat drop* eh...great.*walks around the place* this always happens...well so far, the beginning some one is always......

???: ya come on 

???: you can do it

???: lets go Janos!

???: woohoo

Me: *turns the corner* ...so this is where everyone's been.

Janos is playing a Dance Dance Revolution game (I'll explain. This is a game with music playing and you stand on a pad with an arrow going left one going right one going up and another going down. The screen shows these arrows on the top, then when the music starts other arrows appear on the screen and hit the arrows that stay on the top of the screen. if u hit it when they are in perfect union u get a good score and you do this by the beat of the music. ...whew)

Janos was up to a pretty high score but then...

All: OOHHHH *disappointed tone*

Me: SO THIS IS WHERE U GUYS HAVE BEEN ...

All: AHHHH *runs to the bar where there suppose to be* 

Me: better....ahh *idea light bulb pops up, I grab it* idea!

Janos: ehehe sorry ..I guess 

me: not at all u actually gave me an idea. we are going to do a song from Dance Dance Revolution!!!!! and maybe later we will have a dancing contest!

All: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: glad u like the idea but time to get to the original plan. This song is only for Girls so only girls names in the hat, I let Kain sort the girls from boys. alright and the name of the song is........Dancing all Alone by Smile DK!

half of everyone: YAY!!!!

the other half: ..????

Me: oh well *gets out the top hat with pieces of pink paper* Kain would u like to do one of the names?

Kain: *shrugs and grunts. puts his hand in and grabs out*......Angel-Chan

Angel-Chan: WOOHOO YES YES YES!!! AHAHHA!! *runs up to Kain and kisses him on the cheek quickly...but realizes what she has done*...ewwww :P*sticks her tong out* 

Me: *not too happy about the kissing but glad she hated it..cause Kain is MINE :p* Angel -can you can go back stage and wait, look at the clothes if u want.

Angel-Chan: ok ! *goes back stage*

Me: alright u can sit back down Kain he does so and crosses his arms*

Alright the next person is........???Mobius???

All save Mobius: AHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mobius : *glares at Kain who has a smirk on his face* I..loath you....

Kain:...good

Me: ok settle down..the real next person is.....YAY ME!!!

Zephon; *groins* but your always in one!

Me: I'm the author, dipstick of course I get to do what I want.

Zephon: and that's why I damn u

Me: well Damn u too :P

Zephon: hisses*

Me: ok next............last winner is...........Ali-Chan !!!!!!!!!!!

Ali: YAY!!!!! *starts literally bouncing off the walls Spiderman grabs her and wraps her in web*

spider-man: here ya go 

Me: thanks, *takes Ali* we will brb ..NOW BRAKE!!!!*grabs Kain* follow me

Kain: ehhh 

Me:*whispers to Kain* hey why don't you do something entertaining

Kain: ..WTF no not me I'm not going to embrace myself!! 

Me: to bad u have to 

Kain: then what do you purpose I do

Me: I dunno you think of something!

Kain: ..F..FINE!

me, ali and angel get ready, now lets join Kain****

Kain: ok I have to entertain all of you, now what I'm about to do is a hobby and if anyone laughs you die!!!! *Kain goes into a closet and brings out an electric guitar. it is black with red flames and other kewl designs that I don't want to explain right now* lets see....*plugs it into the Amplifier* ok I think I've got this. *strikes it up and tunes it*..any requests? 

Voradore: how about some Metallica?

Kain:...ok...*he plays some hard rock Metallica and sings *surprisingly* on tune*

****30 minutes later*****

Me: KAIN! WE ARE READY GET OFF STAGE NOW

Kain: ..yes*gets off lights dim*

the music has a nice little twinkling noise *while that happens golden sparkles surround us. then *boom* the golden stars scatter and a blue light hits us in that instant*

*all three off us are standing back to back*

all 3of us: Dancing all alone I'm sinning dam di do...

* we put our left foot in each of our feet touching in the air then we throw our right arm in the air* 

All3: Dancing all alone I'm singing Dam di do...

*a swirly noise starts so Ali spins to the left slowly looking beautiful while angel spins to the right looking Graceful as for me I spin where I am *in the middle. then I crack a whip. all 3 have white lights on them. then we dance in union with the beat. we all bend down to the left side and kind of dipped while rolling the left's wrist then comes up does the other side then bends forward and does it then we spread our arms out and kneel then switch our legs under the kneeling leg and jumps up into a back flip to standing straight up. 

Me: * red spot light on me* No more ringing on my phone *slams a black phone on the receiver and brakes it* 

(I'm wearing a skirt *OMG FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE* but a very short short tennis-like red skirt with a black line going horizontally on the top and near bottom, the line goes around the skirt. I also have a black leather shirt with red tents in it, the shirt goes only under my breast and is a tie up *looking sexy* showing some skin in the middle. her black boots that go knee high with fire design keep me a hotty! *bad joke* then wares long black gloves with the middle figure cut out of it. and a black choker with my hair down *which u won't see very often* and the whip in my hands)

Angel: * blue spot light* No goodbye and not a sound or letter...*holds up a letter and rips it* 

(she is wearing a blue choker with a water drop hanging on it. she has short turquoise gloves on with studs on her knuckles. her shirt goes only to her breast but has long sleeves, it is a v-cut shirt and is a light blue color and also has a dark blue heart in the middle where the v-cut is. she has a skirt that is knee length and cuts very high on each side, it is made out of leather and is dark green. she has ankle high blue boots on, her hair is down and has a few silver bracelets on.)

Ali: * purple light* Maybe you don't love me anymore...* rips a heart up*

(Ali is wearing a purple shirt with a U-cut on it with no sleeves just straps with light blue see threw frills on the end it shows her bellybutton. she is wearing short shorts and a see threw skirt * I have my weird fashions* she has a huge blue bow in the back of her dress at the top. she has long purple gloves on and bluish purple mid-thigh boots on. her hair is up on a bun with a few curly pieces out. has a blue heart necklace on.)

Me: foolish me, thinking we would last forever *do the whip thing again*

all 3: Dancing all alone I'm singing dam di do 

listening to the music from the radio

Dancing all alone I'm sinning dam di do

Pretending I'm together with my Romeo

Me: Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh

when i feel lonely i sing dam di do

Ali: Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh

when i feel lonely i sing dam di do

Angel: No more flowers at my door* shuts a door and throws flowers to the audience.*

Ali: No more dinners in the Magic moonlight..*there's a moon and she has a candle in one hand and a glass of whine in the other, she puts out the candle with the wine and throws both on the floor*

Me: the wind blows colder then before *shivers and makes ice come out of her hands as it sculpted into herself*

Angel: Foolish me dreaming that...*she falls on her knees*

Ali:..you're holding me tight. *holds Angel tight but at the sound of my whip they brake apart*

all3:Dancing all alone I'm singing dam di do 

listening to the music from the radio

Dancing all alone I'm sinning dam di do

Pretending I'm together with my Romeo

Ali and Angel: Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh

Me: when i feel lonely i sing dam di do

all3: Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh

when i feel lonely i sing dam di do

Me: Dancing all alone

Angel: I'm

Ali: singing dam di do

Angel: listening to the music from the radio

Ali: Dancing all alone

Me; I'm

Angel: singing dam di do

Me: Pretending I'm together with my Romeo 

ALL: Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh

when i feel lonely i sing dam di do

Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh

when i feel lonely i sing dam di do

*lightning flashes all around them* 

everyone: YAY!!!! 

WOOHOO GO GIRLS!!

we all bow and go to our lovers ...or friends. 

Me: that's all for today see u next time at CIRCLE OF NINE CLUB!!!!!!!!!!!

Kain: kisses me 

Me: eheh ..YAY TAKE ME 

THE END 

tell me how did ya like it?


	4. Bodies why not?

hey everyone!!!!!! I'm very sorry about me being away for a long time but hey I'm BACK!!!! who wants to hear some hard rock? well I do!!

Me: WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE CIRCLE OF NINE CLUB!!

Rahab: EHEHEHHE

Malchia: Give it back damnit!!!!!

Rahab: oh what are you going to do about it?????

Malchia: GRR.....DAD!!!

Rahab: AHAHHAH calling DADY?? WUSS!

Me: *smacks Rahab over the head and grabs the book that looks like a diary* Here Malchia *gives it to him* 

Malchia: ..thanks

Me: sure* kicks Rahab* leave him alone ass hole...

Rahab: OW...FINE!!!!!!!

Me: good, now to day I decided to let the lutenants and Kain decide a song and they are going to sing it, and in advance its a rock song so noo cuddly crap...although sometimes I will admit I like it but I usually love fast songs.

Kain: HUDDLE!!*all of the lutenants get into a huddle as if they were about to play foot ball(authors note: this is the pre-fallen Raziel and all the good looking vamps and Kain in BO2). they start to whisper.*

**few minutes later*

Kain: ok we have decided.

Me: very good, what is it?

Raziel: you'll see its a surprise.

Me:.....riiigghhhttt, alright u guys get your stuff set up and we will just wait.

*******1 hour later****

Kain: ready!!!!!! 

Me: WHAT TOOK U SO FUCKING LONG?!!?!?!?!?

Kain: ehhh don't have a temper! Malchia's arm kept falling off.

Me: oh...ok..well start!!

They all go to there spot. Everything is dark and you can't even see the guys.

Then.....

Kain: ...left the bodies in the floor...

Raziel: ...left the bodies in the floor...

Zephon: ...left the bodies in the floor..

Kain: ..left the bodies in the.....FLOOOORRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duham and Rahab on guitar, Malchia on drums, Truel sound effects and lights and back up singer.

Kain is wearing his usual leather pants and kick ass boots. His black gloves with the figures ripped out. He also has the Soul Reaver (sword) on his back. He has a black base ball cap on with his symbol in black. The top part of the cap has been ripped out so that there is only the bill and about an inch thick material going around his head. The bill is on backwards. He has a mic in his hands, He has a necklace on there with my sign (hehe) in red. he has his chest bare (...whats new ??). His chest also glistens from sweat (O.O drool). a little bit of blood running of his lip. And black sexy sunglasses. 

Raziel is wearing a pare of black saggy jeans and tight black tank top. and blue sun glasses. He has blue tips in his hair. he has blue gloves with some black on them. He has a mic in his hand. and a blue sleeveless jean jacket. His black boots go only ankle high. He has a leather chain belt tipping on his waist. 

All the others have there own little style ( like Salem Cat, do you think I have the patients as an author?!). Malchiah has a big hat on with his name on it, Zephon has a giant Z on a necklace. As for Dumah and Rahab they have the same thing on except switched colors ( green and blue). Truel ...well you can't see him so it doesn't matter. 

Zephon: Beaten why for?

Raziel: Can't take much more   
Kain: One - Nothing wrong with me   
Dumah: Two - Nothing wrong with me   
Rahab: Three - Nothing wrong with me   
Malciah: Four - Nothing wrong with me   


Zephon: One - Something's got to give   
Truel(ahh he can yell can't he?):Two - Something's got to give   
Raziel: Three - Something's got to give   
Kain: NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dumah and Rahab: Let the bodies hit the floor  
Malchiah and Zephon: Let the bodies hit the floor  
Raziel and Truel: Let the bodies hit the floor  
All: Let the bodies hit the floor   


Kain: Push me again   
Raziel: This is the end   
Zephon: Skin against skin blood and bone   
Raziel: You're all by yourself but you're not alone   
Zephon: You wanted in now you're here   
Kain: Driven by hate consumed by fear   


ALL: Let the bodies hit the floor 

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor   


All of the guitars almost brake and same goes with the amps and drums. 

Me: ...Wow

Everyone else: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * claps cheers and wolf calls are heard* 

Kain: heh that was actually fun! 

me: my god Kain I didn't think that you could sing!

Kain : evil grin* well there is a lot you don't know about me -_~

Me: *blush* hehe well I..uh...

Salem Cat: JUST GET THIS OVER WITH AND KISS HER AND.... GO ...DO... WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING TO DO!!!!!

Me: -_- *glares at Salem Cat* I ...

Kain grabs me and kisses me deeply and takes me to his car (heck why not a car?) 

Salem Cat: .......*sweat drop* .....Well I guess I'll end the show then! See ya later at the Circle of Nine Club

*************************************

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and people I know!! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO..

Kain kisses me again: get on with it!!

me: ok *swoons* alright i had a LOT of stuff i have been forced to do to get into a certain school so i'm very sorry hope you will forgive !! and i know its let the bodies hit the floor but for the vampires why not Left the Bodies in the floor? please R&R


End file.
